User blog:Coool31/Doyle Chop Shops
The Doyles ned to sell some cars, or have a car need it modified leave a coment we have lots of paint so pick any coulor you want if we run out of the car u want we will get one Cars in stock: Cars listed here are the ones we have in lock up but if you don't see the car you want we can Acuire one Sports/Super cars For when you need speed * Prosche 911 4500$ * Ford Mustang 1500$ * Chevolet Camaro 1500$ * Corvette 4500$ Turcks Nothing Tougher Then a Truck * Ford F-650 Super Cruiser 5000$ * Ford Ranger 3000% * Cadilac Esclade EXT 4000$ * Ford F150 4000$ * Toyota Tacoma 3000$ Suv To get you and your "stuff" where you need to be * Cadilac Esclade 4000$ * Land Rover 4000$ * Ford Escape 3000$ * Jeep Cherokee 3000$ * Chevrolet Tahoe 2500$ Sedans\Hatchbacks Good for blending in or a gift for your mom * Mini Cooper 2000$ * Kia Rio(and Rio-5) 1500$ * Ford Focus 1250$ * Toyota Corolla: 1500$ * Honda Civic: 1000$ * PT Cruiser 1500$ * Smart Car 1000$ Luxary Cars Look like a boss or a celebrity * Rolls Royce Phantom: 4000$ * Chrysler 300C: 3000$ * Maybach 57: 5000$ * Cadilac CSV Coupe 3000$ * Hundai Sonata: 2500$ * Chrisler 300c: 3000$ Bikes Good for Getting in to tight space Or Just looking plain Cool * Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R 3000$ * Harley-Davidson V-Rod 4000$ * Suzuki GSX1300R Hayabusa 2500$ * Harley-Davidson Dyna Super Glide 3000$ * Suzuki Hayabusa 3000$ * Ducati 1098 4000$ Modifidations: *Renforced Frame: 150$ Makes your car be able to take alot of hits before becomeing scrap metal *Renforced Bumper: 150$ Makes your car deliver punishing hits while you stay safe *Nitous: 150$ For that burst of speed when you need it in a race (or runing form the cops) *Encreased Handleing: 150$ Make your car turn with ease to make those tight (and some times iligal) turns *Camera Disruptor: 500$ Disrupts the Trafic Cameras up to 250 meters away So you can blow that red light and get away with it *Encreased Speed: 150$ Makes your car go faster then the hand book says it does *Remote Car bomb: 150$ take out the rival boss or a building with the flick of a switch *Hidden Gun: 250$ Yep you heard me a Hidden gun in the hood all you have to do is lign up yur car so the bullets hit yor targets *Window tint: 50$ Black windows to keep prying eyes from seeing you *Licence plate Swaper: 200$ So you need to speed to get someweare fast and with the flick of a switch you are driving someone elces car (Forged Documents included) * Fully Armor your car 10 000$ Your Car = Light tank how can you say no * Kneecapers retractable Carbon alloy blades hidden in Axel to rip up the other guys car (not avalable for bikes) Please Place your order and all sales are final Category:Blog posts